


Wilted flowers

by Flozzy_swirls (purbleazaleya)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Death, Flowers, Loss of love, Love, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purbleazaleya/pseuds/Flozzy_swirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras loved his lord more than anything, and his world was perfect. But time stole from him, and the rose was left with no sun to make him glow as he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilted flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Game of Thrones, and I felt really pissed when Renly dies because Renly/Loras was just perfect.

“My little rose…” the voice whispered into the dark, breath barely brushing the young rose’s ear, causing his heart to flutter like butterflies in the height of summer. “My lord”, the soft velvet lips breathed back as his lover tangled his hands in his honeyed brown curls.

“My Renly…” he gasped as his lover, his liege lord, his Renly claimed the nectar from his lips with his own.

Their love was perfect, a source of euphoria for Loras. Their love bloomed as beautifully as the gardens in Highgarden did, as fragrant as the most alluring perfume that man could have concocted from those gardens.

Their love and passion became an all-consuming need which only can be sated when they were together, bodies joined as one and in harmony, in sync and completing each other. At the height of their love making, they became the center of each other’s universe, the balancing constant that anchored them to earth, and yet indulged their senses until they soared to the heavens in euphoria.

They were perfect together, what people had to say mattered not, because all they would ever need was each other. Together they shone more radiantly than the sun, and their soul filled with warmth of their love.

So enraptured by their passion that they forgot to heed the warning of time, life and death.

They forgot that the beauty of those gardens that they so coveted was on a lease given by time, for all flowers shall grow into the height of beauty, before death came creeping in and the flowers wilted and crumbled in the wind, spiraling slowly to their death until they were but a memory in the minds of those who once saw them.

As such was their love, the trickling sands of time slipped through their fingers, as they both forgot that their lives were but on a lease from time. When what time the young lord had leased from life was done with, death swooped in for its payment, and the young lord’s had to pay for the time he was given, not allowed even a second longer than was given he was forced to embrace death, as all men before them did.  

And the young rose was left, still as beautiful and fragrant, but without his sun to make his beauty glow, he was lost, a little rose ensnared by thorns.

Their love, the very epitome of perfection, now was just a memory in Loras Tyrell’s heart, as he remembered the love and warmth that Renly Baratheon had bestowed upon him while he lived. Their love, a fragrant memory in the deepest folding in his heart, where it shall stay forever and torment him with the knowledge that he shall never be complete again, his heart constantly yearning for someone who no longer had the privilege of time.

For when a flower has wilted and crumbled, it may never bloom again. For when the sun has set, no candle can replace it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that, this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine and mine alone, and i'm sorry if there were any.


End file.
